Murder in Small Town X: Washington (Season 17)
Washington was the 17th season of Superkyle's MiSTX series, and the first written by FGC user Belle Book. It took place in the fictional town of La Mer, Washington, and featured 14 former winners returning to play the killer's game once again. Dahlia Kilpatrick, Pyotr Klossovsky and Jasmine Walden formed an alliance but their alliance was discovered and only Jasmine made it past the half-way point as a result. Virginia Sorenson wound up involved in two alliances -- one with Cassandra "Cassie" Kaczka and Daphne Capricorn and one with Francine "Francy" Palmer and Suyuan Shi. Although Daphne was eliminated early, Felix Nelson replaced her after losing his first ally, Zahur el-Masri, at the end of the fifth round. The combined alliance made the Final Five and Felix fell short of the finals, creating the first all-female finale with Cassie, Francy, Suyuan and Virginia. In the end Francy, Suyuan and Virginia raced to identify the killer, with Francy correctly identifying research assistant Quentin Brown as the killer and winning the game for the second time. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Jasmine and Virginia. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Felix chose to send Jasmine out to play the Killer's Game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Pyotr to join her. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: And So It Begins *'Lifeguard': Virginia *'Suspect Cleared': Fern Powell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Reed (11-2) - Pharmacy **'Lifeguard's Pick': Dennis - Pyramid Towers *'Investigator Murdered': Reed *'Notes': Uriel and Yolanda Zohn are murdered a the killer at the beginning of the episode. Arthur Johnson, their neighbor, discovers the crime scene and Uriel's body, while Chantou Seng and Violet Delacour find Yolanda's body in the park. At the crime scene, the investigators discover blood spatter and trace evidence that is consistent with a blunt striking instrument; they also found the bedsheets were missing. Later, the investigators learn that Wendy Evans once sued Uriel for making a supposedly false prediction about her coming into an inheritance. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 23 suspects (one of which is the killer). **2) Dennis found a miniature scepter at Pyramid Towers. Episode 2: The Calm Before the Storm *'Lifeguard': Cassie *'Suspect Cleared': Evan O'Dell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (8-4) - Dance Studio **'Lifeguard's Pick': Dennis - La Mer High School *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': The investigators discover that the murder weapon most likely has a round head. Chantou Seng revealed that she immigrated to the United States for personal reasons, though she would not divulge any further. Later, Wendy Evans confirms that she did sue Uriel Zohn but dropped the suit once she realized that she had misinterpreted his prediction. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne discovered a fake lotus flower at the dance studio. Episode 3: Murder Most Foul *'Lifeguard': Jasmine *'Suspect Cleared': Arthur Johnson *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Dahlia (9-2) - Town Hall **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - Newspaper Office *'Investigator Murdered': Daphne *'Notes': Henry Roche is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. Kristi Wyatt reveals to the investigators that the EPA became suspicious that the Cartier Oil Company was allowing toxic chemicals to be leaked into the river. Yolanda Zohn had snuck into the oil company to sabotage the machinery and was promptly arrested. At the murder site, the investigators discovered that Henry Roche's Brahma statue was missing. Xavier Leroux revealed that Rachel Harvey had helped Henry Roche through losing his wife, which made her boyfriend Kevin O'Malley jealous and suspicious that they were having an affair. She broke up with him because of his paranoia, and he was later killed in a drunk driving accident. Later, Olivia revealed that Kristi Wyatt had Asperger's syndrome. *'Killer Clues': **Dahlia found a miniature trident at town hall. Episode 4: The Murder Zone *'Lifeguard': Francy *'Suspect Cleared': Leon Smith *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Dahlia (7-3) - Healthy R Us **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jasmine - Seagull Bar & Restaurant *'Investigator Murdered': Dahlia *'Notes': Irene Bellerose is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the murder site, the investigators discover that Irene's Lakshmi statue was missing. They also found hair that belong to a Caucasian person with natural brown hair, possibly the killer. Martin Danticat informed the investigators that Henry Roche told him that if he died, he would want all his Asian statues to be left to the local museum. Later, the investigators met Quentin Brown at Leon Smith's holistic health store and Quentin told them that Irene's late husband had a few heirlooms that he had inherited. *'Killer Clues': **Jasmine found a small, dead snake at the Seagull Bar & Restaurant. Episode 5: Historical Mystery *'Lifeguard': Pyotr *'Suspect Cleared': Peter Green *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jasmine (8-1) - Henry Roche's house **'Lifeguard's Pick': Zahur - Irene Bellerose's house *'Investigator Murdered': Zahur *'Notes': Olivia Carter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Kristi Wyatt told the investigators she assumed that this murder happened because she knew something which might point to the killer’s identity or motive and swore that the killer would pay. She also confirmed that she had Asperger's Syndrome and explained that she had told Olivia about it at the very beginning. Chantou Sang revealed that one of her ancestors was forced to reveal the location of seven amulets that helped Suryavarman II win a decisive battle to French soldiers during their time in Cambodia. Ever since, the oldest child in every generation was charged to pass along the information until one of them could locate the objects and bring them back to Cambodia. Chantou apparently told Olivia Carter her mission and urged her to use her research skills to help Chantou retrieve the amulets. *'Killer Clues': **Jasmine found a small plush tiger at Henry Roche's house Episode 6: Murder on the Prowl *'Lifeguard': Felix *'Suspect Cleared': Wendy Evans *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jasmine'1' (2-2) - Dragon Pagoda Restaurant **'Lifeguard's Pick': Pyotr - La Mer Public Library *'Investigator Murdered': Pyotr *'Notes': Xavier Leroux is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. At the murder site, the investigators discovered that Xavier's Shiva statue was missing. Martin Danticat mentioned to the investigators that Brian Novack was once sued by Gerald Roche, Henry's father, for libel. Later, Brian explained to the investigators that Henry Roche's father previously sued him for libel because Brian wrote a scathing article about the father as an employer. *'Killer Clues': **Jasmine found a conch shell at the Dragon Pagoda Restaurant. Episode 7: The Game's Afoot *'Lifeguard': Jasmine *'Suspect Cleared': Noreen Green *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jason (5-2) - La Mer Hair Care Salon **'Lifeguard's Pick': Cassie - Uriel and Yolanda Zohn's house *'Investigator Murdered': Jason *'Notes': Martin Danticat is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. At the murder site, the investigators discover that Martin's Buddha statue was missing. Tyler Fitzroy admits that he tried to buy a Cambodian box from Gina Michel because he loved lacquerware and the box was inlaid with mother-of-pearl but denied trying to buy anything else from her or anything from Violet Delacour. *'Killer Clues': **Cassie found prayer beads at Uriel and Yolanda's house. They turned out to be beads used by Hindus and Buddhists called mala, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 8: A Special Reunion *'Lifeguard': Paloma *'Suspect Cleared': Rachel Harvey *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jasmine (5-1) - La Étoile Park **'Lifeguard's Pick': Felix - La Mer Historical Society *'Investigator Murdered': Jasmine *'Notes': Brian Novack is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators found a piece of black silk fabric at the murder site, possibly from a Zen Buddhist meditation robe. When confronted about their fingerprints being found at the Carter crime scene, Quentin Brown was defensive while Kristi Wyatt was unsurprised by the news. *'Killer Clues': **Felix found a mace at the La Mer Historical Society. This was most likely the murder weapon, thought this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 9: Fool Me Twice *'Lifeguard': Suyuan *'Suspect Cleared': Diane Young *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Paloma (4-1) - Danticat Office **'Lifeguard's Pick': Virginia - Leon Smith's Store *'Investigator Murdered': Paloma *'Notes': While the investigators were interviewing Gina Michel, the killer kidnapped Gina, took her Parvati statue, and left a letter for the investigators to come to La Étoile Park at night if they wished to retrieve Gina alive. Cassie and Francy went to the park, and found Gina's corpse. *'Killer Clues': **Virginia found a manila folder at Leon Smith's store. The folder contained a printout of an online article about Suryavarman II, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 10: Legends *'Lifeguard': Francy *'Suspect Cleared': Sarah Klein *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Suyuan (3-1) - Xavier Leroux's House **'Lifeguard's Pick': Felix - Cartier Oil Company *'Investigator Murdered': Felix *'Notes': In the online article killer clue, Francy read that the Cambodian ancients believed that possessing seven amulets would have the power to make anyone who possessed all seven of the amulets a god or goddess. When asked about this theory, Chantou Seng said that she thought that the belief came about during the period after the death of Suryavarman II. *'Killer Clues': **Suyuan found a Bible at Xavier Leroux's house. It was bookmarked to a page where Genesis chapter 3, verses 4-5 were highlighted, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Finale 'Episode 11: The End is Near' *'Lifeguard': Virginia *'Suspect Cleared': Violet Delacour *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Cassie (2-1) - La Mer Cemetery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Francy - Gina Michel's House *'Investigator Murdered': Cassie *'Notes': Jacques Yount is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Kristi Wyatt admitted that she had been tapping into police phone calls since Olivia's murder. She had also purchased a lock picking kit and planned on breaking into Chantou Seng's apartment to get evidence. But she found that Quentin Brown had also purchased a lock picking kit before her. *'Killer Clues': **Francy found a piece of paper at Gina Michel's house. It turned out to be a diary entry from the killer, where the killer outlined that the motives behind the murders were to get the Cambodian artifacts. This information wasn't revealed until the next episode. Episode 12: Headed for Danger *'The Final Confrontation': **'Francy:' Quentin Brown - Brown's house **'Suyuan:' Chantou Seng - Seng's apartment **'Virginia:' Tyler Fitzroy - Fitzroy's mansion *'The Killer': Quentin Brown *'Investigator Murdered:' None *'The Runners-Up': Suyuan & Virginia *'The Winner': Francy *'Notes': Violet Delacour is kidnapped by the killer. Francy, Suyuan, and Virginia pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Quentin Brown. Francy finds a tied-up Violet in Quentin's house, but Quentin finds them before they can escape. While trying to sneak out, Francy distracts Quentin enough to have Chantou Seng bring down the mace on Quentin's head, killing him. Fern Powell then found a letter on Quentin's body where he admits to being the La Mer killer. In the letter, he described that he grew up studying the French soldiers that brought Cambodian artifacts to La Mer, and became a research assistant under Olivia to look into the idea of these artifacts granting the holder immortality. When he found out he could potentially have a god's power, he made it his mission to obtain all seven artifacts. He then killed Henry Roche, Irene Bellerose, Xavier Leroux, Martin Danticat, Gina Michel, Jacque Yount, and attempted to kill Violet to get all their amulets. He also murdered Uriel Zohn, Olivia Carter, and Brian Novack because he knew they would be on his trail soon, and Yolanda Zohn was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. When he found out that Chantou was after the artifacts as well, he decided to kill her, but discovered that Kristi Wyatt had told Violet to put the amulets in the bank. He then killed Kristi, knowing that she would have him figured out soon. The next day, Evan Powell gave Francy a $1,000,000 check and the keys to the city, while Chantou gave her a vacation to Cambodia. As runners-up, Suyuan and Virginia each got $500,000. Seven months later, a statue of Kristi Wyatt was built in town in memory of her courage in sending the investigators all the information she researched about Quentin before her murder.